Mortal Kombat: The Game Of Life
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Fire burns all when it is under the right control. Apollo, once Simon Ray, is thrown into the world of MK9 by a god like being. He shall fight and stop the evil of Shao Khan, even if he has to do it by himself. Warning, this is a harem story. OC/Kitana/Mileena/Jade/Sonya/Skarlet/Sindel/?/?
1. Get Ready to Fight

Hey everyone, and welcome to…

**MORTAL KOMBAT! (KOMBAT! Kombat! Kombat. Kombat…)**

Ah, you've gotta love echo's. Anyway, as I said, welcome to Mortal Kombat: Life is a Game. This is one of two 'Life is a Game' fics I will be writing but they are unrelated to _both _RebukeX7 and 117Jorn, although they where inspired by them.

"_Check those guys out. Their stories are FUCKING AWSOME!"_

They sure are Deadpool. They sure are. Anyway, this is one of my two LIAG fics I am having for when I have writer's block with my other stories. The other is a Batman Arkham series LIAG.

"_That could be awesome!"_

It will be. At least I hope so.

"_Wait… Why am here then?"_

(Shrug) I need a side-kick and you're the best person. I mean I get to argue with myself and not get dragged to a mental institute.

"_You mean the place that gives you a jacket that lets you hug yourself?"_

… You've been hanging about my sister again, haven't you?

"_So? She's funny. Besides, I've been trying to find out when she'll do the Marvel Hangover/Tainted Web comic! I want to see myself!"_

Okay. 1; that just sounded wrong dude. 2; no plugging on my stories without my permission. 3; shut up so I can talk about the story.

"_Sorry."_

Anyway, unlike a normal LIAG type story, where a character dies and goes back in time and does it all again while knowing it's a game (or makes their life a game or finds out their life's a game) this one will be… different.

"_How so Blue?"_

I'll tell you Pool. You see, in this story an OC will go into the 2011 Mortal Kombat game, or MK9 if you prefer, and go through the Story Mode. And, this being a LIAG story, he'll have a harem.

"_Lucky fuck."_

His harem will include: Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Skarlet and Sindel (Because they where actually _in_ the 2011 game) as well as two others who are yet to be decided, the could be characters who already exist or I could use my OC's (Who I invented for Flashback fodder later on as well as a reason for him to have trouble choosing between staying in the game or returning to his real world [This will be explained during the chapter]) or I might bring them in from other games or universes. Who knows?

"_Oh! Oh! I do! I do! Pick me! Pick me!"_

Shut up Deadpool.

"_Okay, but I get a life time supply of chimichangas!"_

Sure, sure, whatever. (I know this won't come back to haunt me.)

Okay, now to reiterate: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH REBUKEX7'S LIAG SERIES! IT IS MY WORK WHICH I HAVE CREATED! IT IS A SEPERATE STORY!

Now, start the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat.

"Talking"

"**FIGHT ANNOUNCER"**

**Level System**

"'_God' talking"_

* * *

**Mortal Kombat**

**The Game of Life**

**Chapter 1: Get Ready to Fight**

* * *

Our story starts in a calm, peaceful series of flats somewhere in southern England in the middle of the day. Cars passed, nearly silently, children played happily in the park, the sun was shinning and it was the perfect temperature, which was extremely rare in England. All was calm…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" a male voice screamed, causing people to look around in confusion, the younger toddlers and babies started crying and one or two care crashes nearly occurred.

If someone followed the noise they would find a boy with fire red hair (Which was kinda styled to look like flames coming off his head), green eyes and a small scar on his left cheek that looked like an X. This 17 year old was called Simon Ray. He was the son of Charles Ray and his now ex-wife Jenny Smith. After their divorce when he was six his parents got joint custardy of him but because of school until he was 13 he stayed with his father. Simon hated his father. He didn't beat him or anything, but he was a hopeless drunk who emotionally abused him. And, ever since he was little, the other kids in his school bullied him, belittled him and alienated him. He was alone most of his life. But when he moved to his mom's things weren't really much better. Sure, now he had two friends (both girls he really liked) and the emotional abuse had stopped but he had no other friends and was still treated badly.

He also had to have 3 different part-time jobs (One Monday, one Thursday and one Saturday), all of which didn't pay very well, in order to get anything because his mom's job barley paid the bills. And then there was her habit. His mother was… well, a slut. He didn't like being mean about his mom, he was a slight mother's boy, but she was not that, when they where married, she cheated on her husband. She honoured her vows, unlike him. Three times a week down to a bar and picked up a few (Three or four when she's tired but when she's been relaxing all day she'd have six or seven) guys or girls, or sometimes when she feels like a treat she'll have some of both, all depending on what she felt like that night. He was honestly surprised he didn't have thirty or so brothers and sisters running around by now.

He also took part in several different types of martial arts, entering tournaments to try and winning more money. He was especially good with the katana, in the samurai and ninja styles as well but he had a long way to go. That was where he met his only friends. First was the gothic Wiccan; Rachel Perkins. She had, died, purple hair and brown eyes. She also wore almost always all black. His other friend was Samantha Stevens. She was the classic hot blonde haired, blue eyed hottie in looks, having a nicely sized chest and a (In Simon's opinion) perfect ass as well as an hourglass figure, but she was extremely tough. She played football (A.N: English football=Soccer), did martial arts and helped in her fathers garage, she was almost never without at least some grease on her face somewhere.

Simon is also a very calm, kind, caring person. Even after all he had been through in his life, Simon was kind, he always wants to help people and he follows a self-made code of honour but he does have one… problem. He has this strange fixation of fire. He wasn't a pyromaniac or anything. It was just fire itself. Looking into a flame calmed him. The warmth made his very soul tingle. And that's why he carried around a small red lighter with him, and he hated smokers when they asked to use it. He hated that they used fire to slowly kill themselves but wanting to use _his_ flames for it? He's almost gotten violent on several occasions.

Now, you must be wondering, what has gotten Simon so mad? Well, that's a simple answer.

Mortal Kombat 2011 or Mortal Kombat 9, on the XBox 360.

Simon was a fan of the entire series and was on the last level of the new (2011) game. He was playing as a 'super-charged' Raiden against Shao Khan. And he lost. For the 50th time _today_. "Why did they make this guy so _fucking_ powerful?!" Simon yelled in aggravation "Also, what's with Raiden's plans? Not only are most of them dangerous, but they have also caused almost _everyone_ to die. Painfully at that."

"_I agree."_ A disembodied voice said, causing Simon to look around in fear, both out of fear that someone could attack him and steal the few things that he and his mother owned or that he was going crazy

"Who's there?!" Simon yelled as he got into a fighting stance

"_What do you me…? Oh, sorry, forgot to materialize first."_ The disembodied voice said as partials of blue energy quickly gathered together and formed a body. It was a human male, about 17 like Simon, but he was _nothing_ like Simon. He had dark blue hair and eyes that where blood red. He was wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man style spider symbol in the middle, a black jacket which had blue flames running up the arms as well as the back and a white X on the back, blue track-suit bottoms and a pair of black trainers. _"Names Blue Inferno, how are you Simon?"_

"F… Fine…" Simon stuttered "W… What are you?"

"_I'm an Elder God."_ The man smirked, causing Simon's eyes to widen and then fall out of his chair

"Th… There real?!" he stuttered

"_Kinda."_ The man shrugged _"I just call us that because it sounds awesome. Makes us seem more powerful and important."_

"Huh?"

"_You see, you're not real, just like that game."_

"What do you mean?!"

"_Well, you're sentient and have a soul but… it's kinda complicated. My humans are the real ones and we are very powerful without even realising it. While the rumour of us using only 10% of our brain is false, our brains are a bit different then biologists realize."_ The guy explained _"You see, our brains _do_ have untapped potential, our subconscious, our hearts, our actual mind and our emotions. When we imagine something, a story or game, it becomes real in another dimension. This basically makes all of my worlds humans' gods of their own dimensions. And, your existence, as well as the choice you must face and the danger to come, is entirely my fault."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I was talking to my friend __RebukeX7 __about his 'Spidey's Life is a Game' story my mind wandered and this world, and more importantly, _you_ where created."_ the 'god' explained

"And what's so important about me?"

"_You're the hero!"_ a different voice called as a man in a red and black full body costume with two katana's on his back, pouches and belts everywhere as well as some guns and knives in sheaths

"D… Deadpool!" Simon yelled in shock "What are you doing here?"

"_He knows me!"_ the man yelled in joy before a smirk appeared through his mask before he shouted in pride _"I'm an_ Elder God_!"_ the Merc pointed to the sky as he got into a dramatic pose

"_Wade, shut up."_ Blue said, waking Deadpool round the head _"He's not an Elder God, he's just a guy I picked up from another of my worlds to help me with this instead of sending him into the same world as his female-alternate-reality-counterpart. So, basically, he's my assistant."_

"_I am not your assistant!"_

"_You're right, you're my sidekick."_

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm one of the only people who can kill you. And I can keep you away from death. Don't push me."_ Blue Inferno glared at the red and black man

"_Fine X."_

"X?" Simon asked, talking again after watching the small argument "I thought your name was Blue Inferno."

"_My official title is BlueInfernoX, one word, but having X in my name when I introduce myself makes me sound like a government experiment. It's there because it sounds cool." _The Eder God shrugged here _"And splitting it in two makes it sound like a name, so yea."_

"Why are you here?"

"_Well, that depends on you."_ Blue said simply _"You see, Mortal Kombat is like this world, another dimension that human minds crated. And, eventually, the world might be able to cross to other dimensions as well to concur it, but those dimensions won't have MK-world's protection of the MK-tournament so they would be wiped-out."_

"And why does that involve me?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrow

"_This is where you decide." _Blue explained, locking eyes with the red-head _"I need to send you into the game. You need to defeat Mortal Kombat 9 as a warrior you become, not one of the main roster. Although I created you I can not control you."_

"W… Why me?" Simon asked

"_It's why this world exists." _The 'god' explained _"I created the story. My creation needed a hero. My conscious mind made you. While my _sub-_conscious made this entire dimension. You are the _only_ one who could be a hero. To be _the_ hero."_

"B… But my mum… Rachel and Sam… I can't just leave them!"

"_You won't."_ Blue said _"Look, let's make a deal."_

"Okay…" Simon said hesitantly

"_You do this for me, you win the game, time will freeze in your world and, when you win, you get to chose whether to stay in the game or come home."_

"What happens if I decide to stay there?"

"_You stay there with any friends you make." _Deadpool said _"But this world will fade away."_

"So I'll kill them?!"

"_No you won't."_ Blue reassured _"They will disappear and reappear in a world exactly like this one with a different you, they will still have you exactly the way you are but you won't have them. The same will happen if you decide to return home, another you will be there with your friends while you are really with your friends and mother."_

Simon was silent for a few seconds before he nodded and looked to the 'god' and his 'assistant' "I'll do it."

"_Great."_ Blue smirked as he held out his hand. Simon looked at it for a second before grabbing and shaking it firmly. The new hero was then surrounded by light and found himself in an almost endless white space with Blue still standing in front of him but now wearing new cloths. It was a normal gi, much like the one Goku wears in DBZ, only in a solid black with blue fire going up the legs, a white shirt on underneath and where the school's symbol normally was placed on the back was, instead, a large white X, a smaller one on the right bicep and a spider symbol in blue on the left. Around his waist was a blue belt

"Why are you dressed like that?" Simon asked

"_I am going to help you any way I can while you are going through your journey."_Blue explained _"And to start that I need to train you."_

"So, what we gonna do first?"

"_First, you need to alter yourself to be a fighter. You need to alter your cloths, select if you have a weapon and what it is, select how your attacks do damage (Like how Jonny Cage uses those energy balls) and, finally, a new name for the new world. No offence but Simon Ray doesn't sound very threatening when compared to something like Scorpion. After that we will do the tutorial for a year to train you in battle and create your specials as well as your Fatality, that's gonna be important. Because you're gonna need to _kill_ these motherfuckers before they can be a problem later on."_

"I'm ready." Simon nodded

"_Good."_ Blue nodded before his hands glow blue and Simon was surrounded with semi-transparent windows with a large verity of different options. He looked at all the options; they ranged from his height to the size of his… equipment. He was happy with his body type, size, all that stuff (Well, he changed his eyes so that they had slitted pupils because, well, they look awesome) before he started changing his cloths.

He made his normal faded jeans into slightly baggy black trackeys that where tight enough to allow free movement and loose enough that they weren't uncomfortable but also not loose enough to cause a problem when moving. He made his normal grey shirt into a skin tight black t-shirt with a large red X over it, a smaller white one over his heart, and added a black leather jacket on top with red flames on his arms a large white X on the back and a smaller on over his heart, a pair of black leather steel toed boots replaced his old trainers. He then looked at the 'attack power' and removed his lighter only to smirk. He chose to control fire, this way he didn't need a weapon because he can create his own for specials. He then thought of his new name for a few minutes before typing it into the large holographic keyboard in front of him.

"_Done?"_ Blue asked as the screens vanished. 'Simon' nodded _"Awesome, what's your new name?"_

"Apollo." He said simply as fire surrounded a fist…

* * *

And there you go. I hope you liked it. See you when I decide to update this!


	2. Training

Hey everyone, this is planned to be a small chapter so I can bring Apollo towards the story mode. So, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. I only own Apollo and all the movies either me or he uses.

"Talking"

"**FIGHT ANNOUNCER"**

**Level System**

"_Blue/Deadpool talking"_

* * *

**Mortal Kombat**

**The Game of Life**

**Chapter 2: Training**

* * *

"_Apollo? As in the Greek God who pulled the sun across the sky in a chariot of fire?" _ Blue Inferno asked curiously

"Yes." The newly names Apollo nodded "There is no better name for a warrior with fire powers."

"_Sure isn't."_ Blue smirked before he then got a slightly confused face _"What's with the X thing though?"_

"You're wearing a DBZ gi, aren't you?" Apollo asked back and with that Blue nodded "Well, they normally have their teacher's symbols on the back and in front of their heart. You're going to train me, which makes you my teacher, so I'm wearing the X because it seems like, in one way or another, it's your symbol."

A thankful smile crossed the gods face and he nodded _"Thank you for that."_

"Now what?" Apollo asked curiously

"_Well, I better show you your stats."_ Blue smirked and a new see-through blue energy screen appeared. It said:

**Name: Apollo**

**Level: 1 **

**Combos: Level 1**

**Recovery: Level 1**

**1: Level 1**

**2: Level 1**

**3: Level 1**

**4: Level 1**

**5: Level 1**

**6: Level 1**

**7: Level 1**

**X-RAY: Level 1**

**S1: Level 1**

**S2: Level 1**

"Level 1?" Apollo asked/ whined

"_Yea, every five levels, after Level 5, are the important jumps."_

"But Mortal Kombat doesn't have a level up system?"

"_Fighting games have a different type of level up. Instead of the character levelling up it's the player that improves as they play. This is why every time you fight you gain EXP towards levelling up. Every five levels you can get 5 upgrade points. Each point brings one of your stats up a level. The more you level up your moves the stronger they get and, depending on the move, will lead to a new move taking its place."_

"That both makes sense and sounds awesome!"

"_I know. Oh, and since I know I'll forget later, we can use Fatalities here. If we die here we come right back to life. Only here though, don't let those bastards have a chance to get one in or your dead."_ Blue smirked before a blue fire blade appeared in his hand _"Now get ready…"_

"What?!" Apollo asked as he took an unconscious step back

"**ROUND ONE: FIGHT!"** a familiar unseen voice called and Blue charged…

* * *

(Month 3)

Apollo fell to the floor panting, sweat falling from his skin. Meanwhile, Blue Inferno was sitting in a fluffy blue chair drinking a can of Coke. The god than looked at the panting human and smirked _"Good going, you've almost got your third special down. Really close."_

"Y… Yea…" Apollo panted as he grabbed a can of Pepsi and downed it in a single swig "Why do we only have Coke, Pepsi and 7UP again?"

"_I love this stuff, that's why!"_ Blue snapped as he popped open a new green 7UP can (A.N: I do not own these drink companies.) The god than stood up and yelled _"Wade, watch the kid, I've got an appointment with a man dressed as a bat."_

"_Got it Blue!"_ Deadpool called as he teleported in and BlueInfernoX disappeared in a wave of blue particles

"A man dressed as a bat… he's meeting Batman!" Apollo asked in shock

"_Yep…"_ Deadpool nodded before his eyes widened _"I'm not missing my opportunity to miss the Dark Knight, see you dude!"_ and with that Deadpool teleported out. A few minutes Deadpool was running through the multiverse as BlueInfernoX chased him with his fire sword...

* * *

(Month 6)

Blue Inferno and Apollo where panting as they started at each other smirking. They have been currently training for over eight hours streight and were tied at 24 matches each "Hey, Blue?"

"_Yea Apollo?"_

"I've been wondering, what's with the Spider-Man thing you've got?"

"_Well, you see, the first ever TV show I remember watching was the '90's series of Spider-Man. And since then I have seen every Spider-Man series, well I've only seen some of Ultimate Spider-Man, I have seen every Spider-Man film and he was the first Marvel character I heavily researched."_ Blue explained _"I've grown up with him, his personality, his ethics and, most importantly, his teachings. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."_ The god than smirked _"So it's like why you have those X's, he was the one who helped teach me my morals. I have the power to guide warriors so they can reach their full potential, so they can stop evil, and I now I have to do that. I must fulfil my Responsibility."_

"Then I will help." Apollo said with determination

"_If you want to help me, the only thing you can do is that you must win the game."_ Blue explained before a blue fire sword appeared in his hand. He then put it into Apollo's hand _"Here's is a symbol of my thanks for your help though. A copy of my sword, my signature attack but only in looks it is very different. Untill you've reached your full potential. You're last Special Attack. God's Blade."_

"Th… Thank you Blue."

"_Don't mention it kid."_ Blue smirked before he got into a battle position; a new blue fire sword appeared _"Now, let's continue."_

* * *

(Month 9)

Their blade's met, sparks pouring from the two fire sword's meeting. Suddenly Apollo smirked as an X appeared in his eyes and he was surrounded by a small red aura. He then surrounded his left hand with fire and slammed it into Blue's chest causing the god to gasp. Blue's ribs broke under the pressure which could be seen by Apollo thanks to his eyes. He then span around as a flame blade extended from his elbow which he then stabbed full force into Blue's back, burning his organs and spine, before kicking the inside of his knees which cause Blue to fall to his knees and Apollo then roundhouse kicked him in the head which sent the god flying away from him "I win."

"Congrats. _You've got your X-Ray perfected."_ Blue smirked as he stood back up smirking

"Yep, now onto the finishers." Apollo said, smirking almost scarily

"_Fuck."_ Blue muttered before Deadpool appeared carrying the shopping _"Hey Wade, mind helping?"_

"_Sure." _Deadpool before both warriors charged him with their fire swords _"FUCK!"_ he screamed as the two rapidly slashed him to pieces

"**FINISH HIM!"** the announcer called and Blue slashed his arm, blue energy surrounding it. Deadpool was then suddenly replaced with a baby dressed in his costume but without his katana's. Babypool grabbed one of his guns curiously and held it in front of him, the barrel in front of his eye. The baby Merc pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through his head. Babypool fell back, dead, blood pooling around him. The baby Deadpool suddenly sprung back up and giggled, his wound healed **"APOLLO/ BLUE INFERNO WINS! BABALITY!"**

"Is that permanent?" Apollo asked

"_Anywhere but here, yes."_ Blue said as Babypool shot himself and died again before growing up into 'normal' Deadpool

'That could be useful.' Apollo smirked

* * *

(Month 11)

Training for the day had ended and Apollo was currently meditating when Blue walked over to him. _"Hey, Apollo, I need to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

"_It's something that I've been pouting off but… there's kinds a draw back to activating the game of a person's life."_

"What's that?" Apollo asked, his head tilting to the side in curiosity

"_You have to have a harem."_

"What?!" the fire warrior screamed as she fell over

"_A harem of girls who are in love with you is needed to solidify the game. If not then the entire world could be destroyed."_

"So I need multiple girls to fall for me? I can't even decide which of my friends I like, like that!"

"_Well, if you follow the plan we made you'll have one. And with your attitude, looks and fighting abilities it shouldn't be that hard."_

"B… But..."

"_Come on, you've had a hard life and now you're putting your life in danger to take on my mission, please just let this be your reward."_

"How will I be able to pay to look after them?" Apollo asked knowing that even if he became Simon again after this that Apollo would still exist where he's going

"_Please, two of the girls who are _obvious_ to have in your harem are princesses. You don't need to pay for them."_ The god smirked as he stood back up _"Good luck though. I defiantly wouldn't be able to handle all of those 'Time of the Month's. Oh, and they don't count as part of your harem unless you have sex with them."_ And with that the god disappeared

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

* * *

(The Mortal Kombat Tournament Month 12)

After being knocked out of his thoughts and visions by Liu Kang Raiden looked up to see everyone who had gathered for the tournament. Just as Shang Tsung was about to start talking a small torrent of fire blew the doors which the fighters arrived through were blown off their hinges and sent the doors flying through the air. Two figures walked through them, one male and one female, and everyone was shocked as they stared 'Impossible!' Shang Tsung thought in shock

'I… I can feel it! Such power inside one man…' Raiden thought in slight fear

'Are they a threat? I don't see any weapons. But this place _is_ full of ninja's.' Sonya Blade thought as she tried to analyze the situation

'Who are these people?' Liu Kang thought defensively, not knowing on who's side they where on

'He… He's so handsome…' Kitana thought, almost dreamily, as she felt her cheeks heat up making her glad for the mask. But her eyes then narrowed at the other person 'Who is she and why… does she look like me?'

'HOT!' Jade thought and she was actually drooling slightly. Later she, just Kitana, would be thankful for ninja masks when she found out she had been drooling

'He better not get in my way.' Scorpion thought angrily as he glared at the man

The man had fire-red hair that was styled like flames coming off his head. His eyes were emerald-green with slitted pupils like a snakes or a cats. He was wearing slightly baggy black trackeys that where tight enough to allow free movement and loose enough that they weren't uncomfortable but also not loose enough to cause a problem when moving, a skin-tight black t-shirt with a large red X over it, a smaller white one over his heart, a pair of black leather steel toed boots replaced his old trainers. With him was a woman who caused everyone's eyes to widen. The woman looked just like Princess Kitana; her skin tone and hair colour/ length and her height and her weight and her figure, everything looked the same except her eyes where a vibrant, almost ghostly, yellow with slitted pupils like a Tarkatan and her lips seemed to naturally be a strange white/silver colour. What was also surprising was that the women was more or less naked, a few bandages where hanging on her body and barley covering her private parts and a red hand print, made using blood, on her ass. She was holding a jacket as close to her as possible to try to stop the cold air but to also cover herself up. The jacket was made out of black leather, it had red flames on the arms, a large white X on the back and a smaller on over where the heart would be.

Shang Tsung stood up, anger, fear and confusion in his eyes "Who are you?!" he shouted in rage

"My name is Apollo." The man said, bowing politely, before he put his arm around the near naked woman's waist "And this lovely woman is called Mileena. We are here to take part in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, I being chosen by the Elder Gods to protect Earth Realm. Mileena is here to be by my side so I can keep her safe but to also protect my home." The girl, Mileena, snuggled up to Apollo's neck. This caused a large smirk to appear on his face "She seems to really like me." he then looked to the women standing next to Shang Tsung, Princes Kitana and her friend Jade, and asked them "Do either of you have any spare cloths for Mil?" everyone was confused who he was talking about until they realized that it must be a nickname for the girl with him

The girl then spoke, her voice sounding like Kitana's only slightly deeper and revealing teeth that while looking normal where all slightly more pointed than they should be "I would prefer if they where magenta sis." This caused everyone to look at her even more strangely while Shang Tsung started sweating slightly, his stare mixed with fear…

* * *

Okay everyone, so no one get's confused, here's the info on mine and Apollo's specials/ fatalities/ so on and so forth:

**Name**: BlueInfernoX

**Level**: ? ? ?

**Specials:**

**God Blade**: A sword of blue fire energies from his hands. He charges and doses multiple fancy slashes. (Rush move)

**Inferno Wall**: A wall of blue fire erupts from the ground and is sent charging towards the enemy.

**Inferno Gate**: An energy gate appears in front of him. Blue fire is then fired from it.

**Inferno Flash:** (Close-Range) He fires a giant blue fire-ball into the enemy. Blinds/ paralyzes them.

**Inferno Drop:** He grabs the enemy and carries them as he jumps into the sky. He then slams them down to the ground after letting go with a blue fire covered elbow to the back.

**X**: (Counter) Puts his arms into an X position. When the enemy hits them they are thrown away by a shockwave of blue fire.

**Forbidden Fire**: A black fire-ball is shot from his hands. Paralyzes enemy. Incredibly strong. Damages user.

**X-RAY**: He slams his knee into the enemy's chest and elbow into their back simultaneously (Cracks ribs and spins) he then grabs them by the back of their neck and slams both of his feet into it (Cracking the back of their skull) and sends them flying (Impact cracks front of their skull and jaw).

**FATALITIES**:

**God Flame: **Get's into a Kamehameha pose as blue and black fire appeared between his hands. He thrusts them forwards and a torrent of flames burns the enemy into dust.

**God Banishment:** He grabs the enemy's head and forces blue fire between their eyes. The enemy goes on fire before literally fading away. (Never uses this one in his training realm. It literally destroys someone from reality, making it so they are unable to be revived and their soul is destroyed, not sent to any form of afterlife. Only way to kill someone in his training realm.)

**BABALITY** (Hit by): Transformed into a baby. A dimension portal appears behind him and pulls him in, his crying following him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Name**: Apollo

**Level**: 1 (At start) 2 (First time skip) 3 (Second time skip) 5 (Third time skip) 8 (Fourth time skip) ? (End of Chapter/ Fifth Time Skip)

**Specials:**

**(1) Heat Slice**: (close range) Fire surrounds his hands, forming small daggers that cover his hands, and slashes at the opponent 3 times.

**(2) Whirlwind Blaze**: Creates a large double-handed fire axe and spins around sending shock waves of heat energy. If close range then the opponent is also hit by the axe's blade.

**(3) Flash Rush**: Fires a blast of heat behind him as a small heat wave surrounds him. The heat blast sends him flying through the air. If the enemy is hit by the heat blast they are hurt. Used for charging the enemy or running away. Perfect way to break enemy combo and recover.

**(4) Blaze Pull:** Creates a fire whip that he slashes towards the enemy and wrapped it around them before pulling them towards him.

**(5) Heat Pummel:** Surrounds his fists with flames and does multiple punches in rapid succession.

**(6) Counter Slash**: (counter) Creates a fire katana that he uses to block the opponents attack. He then slammed the handle into their face and then does three rapid slashes before kicking them away.

**(7) God's Blade:** A sword of blue fire appears in his hand. Boost move. Increases next Special X3 or increases normal moves by X4 for thirty-five seconds.

**X-RAY**: Surrounds his left hand in flames and slams it into their chest (Breaks several ribs) he then spins around the enemy, a flame blade sprouting from his elbow, and slams it into their back (Damaging their spin and several internal organs) before kicking the inside of their knees and roundhouse kicking them away from him.

**FATALITIES**:

**(S1) Final Blaze: **Grabs the enemy by the neck with his right and starts burning their thought before he slams his left fist into their stomach, through the skin and muscles, and incinerate them from the inside out.

**(S2) Olympic Flame:** first he surrounds them with fire chains to hold them still and burn them. He then gets into a X shape and charges fire into his hands before jumping into the air and firing the fire from one hand down to the ground below him sending him flying into the air, he then fires the other hand's flames away from him and sends him rocketing towards the enemy. Fire surrounds his legs. He then does a drop kick to the enemy's head, the force and flame causing it to explode and splatter everywhere.

**BABALITY** (Hit by): Transformed into a baby. He looks around in confusion before creating a small fire dragon that flies around him as he giggles and claps happily.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Okay, there's chapter 2. Don't know when I'll update again, but I will when I have an idea for this and I'm not working on anything else.


End file.
